


Our Shared Hell

by RaidouKuzunoha



Category: Kamen Rider Kabuto
Genre: Angst, Bondage, Drabble, Emo hoppers...being emo, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaidouKuzunoha/pseuds/RaidouKuzunoha
Summary: Maybe hell wasn't so bad.





	Our Shared Hell

The night was bitterly cold…but they had a good distraction.  
  
The spikes of pain mixed with pleasure was the only distraction they could get in the streets. Kageyama could feel the cold metal of chains press against his arms with each movement. His legs as well. This only made it more painful. So much pain. But it was a good pain. A pain that made him forget they were fucking on a cold wet street, hidden from view in the alley. A pain that was worth not being able to spread himself fully for his lover; it made each thrust harder than the last.  
  
The perfectly bittersweet construction made him forget, momentarily, how much he no longer wanted to be in this world. It made him forget how pathetic he had become, a man that was tossed aside carelessly like trash into the street. But at the same time he knew this was punishment, that he shouldn't be enjoying it...he didn't deserve that. Tears rolled down his face, reminding him that this was a hell he deserved.  
  
The man pressed close above him paused in his movements against him.  
  
"I'm jealous of you, partner.” Yaguruma stated, "I wish a loser like me was still able to cry.”  
  
"Brother..." came out almost as a gasp from the restrained Punch Hopper. Kageyama wished he was able to wipe away his tears, but the clanging metal gave him a cruel reminder that his arms were restrained behind his back.  
  
A hand moved across his face with a gentle touch, for the first time in that night, taking each trail of wetness off him.  
  
"If you keep this up maybe we'll finally be able to use lubrication." Yaguruma smiled bitterly. Kageyama knew the proposition was ridiculous, but in some way he felt that anything his partner wanted could be made possible. The thought of his lover's greatness made him smile without thinking. Without any delay the painfully good thrusts began again. He knew it was because he smiled. Scum like him wasn't allowed to be happy, or show that he was enjoying himself. The change of events didn't bother him in the slightest. They had stopped long enough for him to shiver at the cold of the night again, to feel the damp floor on his back, and to realize the strong smell of blood surrounding them from their actions.  
  
_Maybe hell wasn't so bad._


End file.
